foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Awards
The Raven Awards were a competition for Forever Knight fan fiction, open to anyone. The forum was especially designed to encourage new writers. Winners were selected by a panel of judges. Submission required membership in the Raven Awards Yahoo Group, to which the stories were posted. Stories could not have previously been posted elsewhere. The Raven Awards were given out annually from 2000 to 2004, inclusive. The number of stories submitted was greatest in the first year, and notably smaller in the final year as interest petered out. Website & Yahoo Group The Raven Awards website is at http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~sharkyl/. It includes the rules, and guidelines for writers and judges. There is also a story archive that contains most of the stories that were submitted for consideration. In some instances, there is instead a link to the story on the author's website. Stories were posted to the Raven Awards Yahoo Group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ravenawards/, which describes the Raven Awards as a competition "designed to give new, budding writers encouragement to post their fiction, and for seasoned writers to get back into the creative swing! And most of all to keep Forever Knight alive!". Awards Categories There are 5 categories: * Primus - open category for PG - R13 stories * Adultus - open category for R18 stories only * Novus - restricted category for FIRST TIME writers. PG-R13 fiction * Novus Adultus - restricted category for FIRST TIME ADULT writers. R18 * Poetica - all and any poetry (2003, 2004) 2000 * PRIMUS ** Gold: The Property of Hope by Cindy Ingram ** Silver: Renewals and New Beginnings by Karen Gunther ** Bronze: Dance of the Undead by Lorelei Sieja ** also: *** Soul of the Storm by Michele Alexander *** One Lonely Knight by C. Brady *** Dark Revivial by Tabitha Carlson *** Take it Like a Man by Deanie *** The Only One by Deanie *** Blood of Me by Deanie *** Everywhere I Turn by Deanie *** Another Lonely Night by Deanie *** Road Trip by Elise *** Honeymoon Horror by Elise *** The Cure by Elise *** Man's Crisis of Identity... by Judith Freudenthal *** Transitions by Judith Freudenthal *** Eternity by Karen Gunther *** Revelations by Karen G. *** And So I Walk Into The Fire by Diane Harris *** Requiem For A Knight by Diane Harris *** The Light Must Follow by Diane Harris *** When Darkness Falls by Diane Harris *** The Return: Lost & Found by Lisa Hobbs *** Touch The Knight, The Ties That Bind by Lisa Hobbs *** Until I Find You Again by Lisa Hobbs *** I Have Dreamt by Iejasu *** Heart's Desire by Cindy Ingram *** Dona Nobis Pacem by Nancy Kaminski *** A Thousand Years by Nancy Kaminski *** Remnants of a Life by Nancy Kaminski *** A Question of Survival-Part 2 by Alex Knight *** The Path Not Taken by Gwenn Musicante *** Last Memories of the Knight by Gwenn Musicante *** Culmination by Laurie Rock *** Nevermore by Rogue Cousin Tammy *** The Last Dance by Lorelei Sieja *** Dance with the Devil by Lorelei Sieja *** Christmas Waltz by Lorelei Sieja *** First Knight by Nancy A. Taylor *** Whatever the Fates Allow by Nancy A. Taylor *** Poison by Maria Wiberg * ADULTUS ** Gold: Leitmotif by Nancy A. Taylor ** Silver: Waltz In The Sky by Lorelei Sieja ** Bronze: Mine, Immaculate Dream by Shelia Turner ** also: *** Close Encounter of the Absurd Kind by C. Brady *** And so I Walk into the Fire by Diane Harris *** A Matter Of Need by Nancy A. Taylor *** Caddywhacked by Nancy A. Taylor *** Survival by Tyra * NOVUS ** Gold: Not Before Time by Tracy Gooding ** Silver: Screamin' Fine Ride by LCD Worley ** Bronze: Forever Mine by Sharon Robinson ** also: *** What It Means to be Needed by Tammy Horn *** Angel by Valerie Horton *** Quo Vadis, Lucius? by Iejasu *** Backstep to Forever by JoAnne Seamans (crossover: Forever Knight X Seven Days) *** The First Night of your UnLife by Renee * NOVUS ADULTUS ** Gold: Captured Hearts by AX1012 ** Silver: LaCroix's Revenge by Iejasu ** Bronze: Be My Valentine...Forever by Valerie Horton 2001 * PRIMUS ** Gold: Sadness, in a Minor Key by Diane Harris ** Silver: And a Child Shall Lead Them by Karen Gunther ** Bronze: The Painting by Elise ** also: *** Hand of Fate by Tabitha Carlson *** A New Police Addition: Moving on After 'Last Knight' by David J. Duncan *** Climax: Rematch with Ares by David J. Duncan *** Another Reality by Jeannie Ecklund *** In the Dark by Elise *** Father of the Bride by Elise *** Challenges by Judith Freudenthal *** Christmas Magic by Emily M. Hanson *** Wanderers of the Dark by Emily M. Hanson *** Darkest Hour by Diane Harris *** Memories Like Fire Dance Through My Head by Sng2angels *** An Act of Forgiveness by StormyNite *** Between Heaven and Earth by KD Williams * ADULTUS ** Gold: Moving On by NiteMar ** Silver: A Moonlight Rendezvous by Nancy Kaminski ** Bronze: Through a Glass, Darkly by Diane Harris ** also: *** Gentling The Beast by DragonLady * NOVUS ** Gold: Eternity in an Endless Night by NightAngel ** Silver: Double Edge by Lorraine Purpura ** Bronze: Trouble in Toronto by David J. Duncan * NOVUS ADULTUS ** Gold: Please Master by Portia ** Silver: Thanks, Trace by Beth 2002 * PRIMUS ** Gold: Art Imitating Life by Karen Gunther ** Silver: Mixing Minds by Jarvinia ** Bronze: Reckless Pantomime by Eve ** also: *** Angel by Anita Blake *** In the Blood by Janice Cox *** Considerations by David J. Duncan *** Step Into My Nightmare by David J. Duncan *** Father Doesn't Know Best by David J. Duncan *** The Nature of the Beast by Elise *** Miracles by Judith Freudenthal *** Another Knight by Jarvinia *** As Time Goes By by Nancy Kaminski *** Butterfly - a leap into fire and light by Sunny LaCountess *** Enchanted Moon by Lorraine F. Purpura *** Words and Meanings by Bonnie Rutledge * ADULTUS ** Gold: Enthralled by Cousin Mary ** Silver: Of Eternal Bonds by Dragonlady ** Bronze: Dark Awakenings by Nitemar ** also: *** Turning Point by David J. Duncan *** A Strange Twist of Fate by Knightshadowwrtr *** Night Interlude by Knightshadowwrtr *** Resting Here by Bonnie Kate Pardoe *** Valentine's Lair by Joy Powell *** Unanswered Questions by Rachelkitten *** Hidden Thoughts by Ell Hase *** Homecoming by K.C. Smith * NOVUS ** Gold: Choices by Melissa Lewis ** Silver: Dangerous Games by Phylis Sullivan * NOVUS ADULTUS ** Gold: Blood of One's Desire by Jarvinia ** Silver: Cold Comfort by Klytaimnestra 2003 * PRIMUS ** Gold: The Right of Way by Bonnie Rutledge ** Silver: My Daughter's Choice by Eve Dutton ** Bronze: To Love That Well by Eve ** also: *** A Visit From Saint Nick by Barb & Pat Roman *** At What Price A Hero by Barb & Pat Roman *** In the Name of the Son by Allison *** A Cold Heart Unexpectedly Warmed by Patty *** Food for the Soul by Jarvinia *** Gifts by David J. Duncan *** LK Confidential by Sunny LaCountess *** Rear View Mirror by April French *** Scars of the Heart by Judith Freudenthal *** Last Knight - The Next Chapter by Karen Gunther *** Of Golden Butterflies by L.L. Wright * ADULTUS ** Gold: Shades of Grey by Jarvinia ** Silver: Services Rendered by LadyNiteRaven ** Bronze: Three Isn't Necessarily a Crowd by Mom-Ra ** also: *** The Dark Wood by David J. Duncan *** The Book by David J. Duncan * NOVUS ** Gold: Healing Hearts by Tracey Rayner * NOVUS ADULTUS ** Gold: Come Undone by Sunny LaCountess ** Silver: The Hunter is a Lonley Heart by Tricia Busick ** Bronze: Relax, Turn Around by Mary Kroll ** also: *** Turn Her by Ann O. Nymous *** Regret by Allison * POETICA ** Gold: At Last by David J. Duncan ** Silver: Eternally Yours by Valerie ** Bronze: My Fleur...My Heart by Phylis Sullivan ** also: *** In the Light by Melissa Lewis *** Death Inturrupted by Valerie *** A Shadowed Soul by Emily M. Hanson *** Haiku - Nick by Eve *** A year, Ten years, A hundred years by Jarvinia 2004 * PRIMUS ** Gold: How to Steal a Caddy by Meanrunt ** Silver: Continuation of a scene by Knight Ranger ** Bronze: Forever Bitten by Cheryl Pillsbury * ADULTUS ** Gold: Fulfillment by Jarvinia ** Silver: A Little Night Music by Mom-Ra ** Bronze: Breach of Promise by L.L. Wright ** also: *** Candy Messages by fkval2002 * NOVUS ** Gold: Instincts by Knight Ranger * NOVUS ADULTUS ** Gold: Through My Window by Gwenn Musicante * POETICA ** Gold: Tears of Ivory by April French ** Silver: Musings of an Innocent Goddess by Tricia Busick ** Bronze: The Calendar by FKVal2002 ** also: *** Raven Beauty by David J. Duncan *** The Year by Mary Kroll Cancellation On 23 September 2004, Kylie Tucker notified the members of the Raven Awards Yahoo Group that she would not be hosting the awards that year.Post No. 1358 to the Raven Awards Yahoo Group They have not been run since. References Category:Awards